The Fellowship of the Ring...Limerick style!
by Nodalec
Summary: The storyline of FotR, in limerick form...well, the basic storyline. There's a dinosaur and a black sock somewhere in here... Rated PG just to be safe. R&R!!!
1. Starting the Adventure

Hi all! These are limericks that follow the FotR storyline..mostly the movie, not the book, though events and people from the book that didn't make the movie pop up every so often. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings..wish I did though...if you want to be technical about it, I wish I owned Legolas or Boromir. Also, there are very few true quotes...True quotes are very difficult to stick in limericks.

I also did not write all these limericks. If the limericks weren't written by me, I'll have the s/n of who did next to it. 

These nine limericks were written by  
A certain Lil'Hobbit and I.  
We wrote all this  
Hope we didn't miss  
Any major events, even one's that make you cry!  


Lord Sauron forged some rings.  
And they were real powerful things.  
Twenty he made,  
Nineteen he gave  
To humans, dwarves, and elf kings.

The Free Peoples waged a huge war  
With shields and a small dinosaur.  
Fighting they tried   
Some of them died.  
They saw lots of blood, guts, and gore.

Well Isildur, betrayed, did die,  
From a poisoned cranberry pie.  
The ring was lost  
In season frost,  
And very quickly time did fly.

The ring that was lost was forgot,  
And finding it, people did not.  
And so it was said  
That Sauron was dead.  
At least, that's what everyone thought.

Years later, this one little scout  
Named Bilbo, went searching about.  
When Gollum he met,  
Over riddles he fret.  
With a ring, he found a way out.

The ring that with Bilbo did stay  
Made life longer, many a day.  
Until this one year,  
He did disappear.  
"Just like magic!" the Hobbits did say.

Two Hobbits, named Pippin and Merry  
Were small and a little bit hairy  
The fireworks they blew  
The mischievious two  
The lights in the sky got real scary.

When Bilbo, Gandalf surprised,  
"You frightened me!" Bilbo replised.  
"Where is the ring?"  
"My gold, precious thing?"  
"Leave it," the wizard advised.

Young Frodo did come to the door  
And found the ring on the floor.  
"What must I do?"  
"Give Sauron a shoe.  
"Not really, to this, there's much more."

Reviews we really would like.  
Our imagination and will it would spike.  
It won't take long;  
We don't ask for a song!  
Just whether you did or did not like.


	2. Off to Bree

Disclaimer: These were written by Elf-Baby. Also, I don't own Lord of the Rings.   


So the story Gandalf did lay plain  
To Frodo, about Isildur's Bane.  
And Sauron's evil story,  
It 'twas rather gory,  
How the world will be in darkness and pain.  
  
There is no time to waste.  
Get changed and pack, make haste.  
You're off to Bree,  
Where you'll meet me  
B'fore a Nazgul beats you to paste!  
  
So Frodo did rush out the door.  
Crossed over field and moor.  
With Sam at his side  
"Let's hurry!" he cried  
And they traveled til their feet were sore.  
  
In the cornfields Sam looked around.  
"Mr Frodo!" but there was no sound.  
Frodo had disappeared,  
But then reappeared  
Frodo had just covered more ground.  
  
"It's just something Gandalf told me,  
'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.'  
You're my best friend  
I'll be with you till the end  
And leave you,I don't mean to, you see."  
  
"But Sam, we're still in the Shire.  
What can possibly be so dire?"  
Then Pippin and Merry,  
with veggies to carry,  
banged into them with all their attire.  
  
They ran from the Farmer then stopped.  
They teetered at the cliff edge on top.  
But Sam with his pot  
Ran right into the lot.  
And they all tumbled and landed with a pop.  
  
"I've broken something!" Merry cried.  
Then relieved, a broken carrot he spied.  
They'd landed right on the path,  
of the Nazgul's wrath,  
so under a tree they shied.  
  
In silence they sat in the tree  
Through the roots what did Frodo see?  
A black frothing horse  
And his rider, of course.  
A faceless black cloak was he.  
  
Frodo gulped and closed his eyes.  
He prayed for a better demise.  
Then the ring started calling  
And Frodo started falling  
For the old ring's promising lies.  
  
But he was stopped before he could wear it.  
Sam had grabbed him before he couldn't bear it.  
They devised a distraction  
And ran into action  
Frodo couldn't tell the others or share it.  
  
"I must get to Bree, dear Merry!"  
"I know, take Buckleberry Ferry."  
Frodo barely made the ride  
But they reached Bree with the tide.  
Then entered the gates and did not tarry.  
  
"Underhill is my name.  
Have you seen Gandalf the Grayhame?"  
Butterbur shook his head   
"What do we do now, we're dead!"  
They settled for a drink all the same.  
  
Pippin went for another drink or two.  
Sam said, "That guy has been staring at you."  
Frodo asked who was the stranger?  
"He's one of them Rangers.  
They hang 'round in the wilds, they do."  
  
The man sat in the back of the inn  
Looking dangerous and evil as sin.  
Under his hood, his eyes glinted  
With flame's light it was tinted  
His gaze following Frodo through the din.  


Once again we ask for a review  
Because at the moment, there are quite few.  
So just click on the button,   
It won't turn to mutton!  
Or else I shall become ever so blue.


	3. Chapter three, the inn at Bree

Author's Note: Thank y'all for the reviews! These next limericks were written by different people. If there's no name after them, I wrote it. Also, some of the limericks will overlap each other in events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. What a pity.  


They picked up a scruffy old thing,  
That rumour said soon would be King.  
He gave the name Strider,  
Said he knew of the Riders,  
And told Frodo, "Stop flashing that Ring!"  
(~SilverScribe) 

Well, Strider did save the day  
And lectured Frodo in dismay:  
"You draw to much attention  
And deserve an honorable mention  
For not thinking and putting the ring on display"

After a one sided fight  
The hobbits thought Strider was alright.  
He scared them with tales  
Of Black Riders and snails  
And they couldn't sleep without a light.  
  
The Nazgul came down the bend  
With presents of back stabbing to send  
To hobbits, asleep  
The Lord their souls to keep  
Or maybe their sleep is pretend.  
  
Tricked, the bed's filled with fluff  
Of feathers, blankets and stuff,   
The Nazgul screamed  
And left, as if dreamed  
They had fallen for the hobbit's bluff! 


	4. In Rivendell, Elrond we'll see.

Author's Note: Chapter 4! Once again, these limericks were all posted on a message board at the White Council Forums before being brought over here. If they weren't written by me, then the name of the person who wrote it is underneath it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR....nor do I own any black socks. The closest thing I have are these red/black Christmas socks with candy canes on them. ^.^

So off to the wilds they did go,  
Sam, Pippin, Merry, Frodo,  
One of the hobbits got hurt,  
The blue eyed little squirt,  
And off to Rivendell they did blow.  
(~SilverScribe)  
  
To Rivendell off they did go  
with a pony they weren't quite so slow.  
At Weathertop they did stop  
and here guard did drop  
The Nazgul followed them. Oh no!  
(~JeanElf)

Poor Frodo wounded did get  
before Strider upon them set.  
His shoulder was stabbed  
before he was grabbed  
by his friends who were all a-fret!  
(~JeanElf)

Then Aragron kingsfoil did find  
It helped them out of a bind  
For it gave Arwen days  
To get them a ways  
And closer to the elven kind.  
(JeanElf)

The Nazgul followed all night  
And in all black, were quite a sight.  
With Frodo still in pain  
And everything to gain  
Arwen summoned the river to help her plight.  
  
Lord Elrond he was one wise old guy,  
Healed Frodo with a wink of his eye,  
Then he had a big meeting,  
Though the time it was fleeting,  
And so the Nine Walkers, they did fly.  
(~SilverScribe)  
  
Then Frodo lost all thought  
and to Rivendell he was brought  
To waken in bed  
Hurrah! He's not dead.  
He was sure he had been caught.  
(~JeanElf)  
  
Surprise! Gandalf was there,  
With glad tidings to bear.  
The Nazgul were gone  
And Sam he did fawn  
Over how well he did fare.  
(JeanElf)

Elrond he was meeting at last.  
He'd heard so much in the past  
Of the great elven lord  
They traveled toward  
He'd put his arm in a cast!!!  
(~JeanElf)  
  
Gandalf and Elrond did talk  
Of war, rings, and a black sock.  
"Our allies list  
Grows thin, like mist.  
And our forces Sauron does mock."

  
  


Guess who would like a review?  
Your friendly authoress, that's who!  
It would make her glad,  
You don't want to see her mad,  
So write a review or two!


	5. The Fellowship forms

Disclaimer: I don't' own LotR  
  
All these limericks I did not write  
Some helped me write Frodo's plight.  
So their names are here  
(Don't think I'm queer!)  
Underneath the limerick they did write.  
  


The council of Elrond did meet  
And talked of the ring with no feet.  
The fellowship formed  
While evil still stormed  
'Cause Sauron, they knew they'd defeat.  
(~Lil'Hobbit)  
  
With Aragorn, mightiest of men  
And Legolas, who would defend  
One chosen by fate  
Who felt like Orc bait  
Came Gimli, one brave 'til the end.   
(~Lil'Hobbit)  
  
And Gandalf, the wisest of all  
Would help carry the burden so tall  
Of Frodo, who knew  
That he could die, too  
With Boromir who sounded the call.  
(~Lil'Hobbit)  
  
Pippin, Merry, and Sam  
Jumped up and called "here I am!  
I'll go to the end  
A hand we will lend  
To our pal here, he'll need us in a cram."  
  
So the fellowship did number nine  
And there Elrond did draw the line  
Not to have ten  
Or eleven to pen,  
But three three's the Elf lord did deign.  
  


So what do you think of these rhymes?  
Did they make you think of sweet chimes?  
Did they make you laugh? Cry?  
Perhaps a soft sigh?  
Review!!! ..I'll post up more rhymes!


	6. Saruman storms,

Disclaimer: First of all, I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor any of the characters in them. Second..I didn't write any of the limericks in this chapter. **feels depressed now** The people that did write these limericks' names are at the bottom of the limerick.

Author's Note: I got reviews! Yay! ...Actually, I shouldn't be saying 'I', b/c these aren't all mine.. *sigh*  
BekaJWP: Sure, which fandom?  
Thalia: I'm glad you approve. =^.^= -cat face! I stole it from a friend.  
Ranners and yuna:**gives a little bow** Thank you!  
WaNdA: **laughs**  
Thanks for the review in rhyme  
I hope in reading you had a good time  
Well here are some more  
Beware of what's in store!  
And now I can't think how to end this rhyme!

This first limerick is a summary of what the next two chapters will cover.  
  
Straight to the mountains they went,  
And old Saruman got himself bent,  
Took it out on his friend,  
They chose the mine in the end,  
To an accident old Gandalf was sent.  
(~SilverScribe) 

To Redhorn the pass did they go  
Where trails led through deep blinding snow  
Here Saruman won  
They failed one by one  
And returned to the valley below  
(~Beorn)  
  
Grey Gandalf was not one to fail  
He thought of an alternate trail  
No walk in the park  
'Twas wickedly dark  
No sure guarantee they'd prevail  
(~Beorn)

A hard choice to make on the spot  
Still Frodo was sure that they ought  
To Moria go  
Sans wolves and cold snow  
To Durin's old dungeons they shot   
(~Beorn)  
  
Billy the Pony was freed  
As Aragorn's words they did heed.  
Sam let him go  
'Tis much better so  
For Billy was of such fine breed.  
(~Lil'Hobbit)   
  
The door to the mines would not budge  
Though they did pull, and push, and grudge.  
The Grey rubbed his chin  
Spoke "Friend"and went in  
When Frodo did give him a nudge.  
(~Lil'Hobbit) 

They finally arrived at the door  
And stood upon moist and damp floor.  
The water disturbed,  
It rippled and curved  
So out came snake heads by the score.  
(~Lil'Hobbit)   
  
Now Moria black it was   
But they didn't get far because  
The Watcher did rise  
And what a surprise  
It was quite a nasty scuzz.  
(~JeanElf)  
  
It grabbed Frodo the bold  
Around him tentacles did hold  
Till Sam did run toward  
His friend with his sword  
And Aragorn with his eyes so cold.  
(~JeanElf)  
  
They chopped that Watcher down  
And Frodo nearly fell to the ground  
But Boromir the tall  
Stopped his long fall  
And around him his arms he wound.  
(~JeanElf)

Into the mines they sped  
Lest they soon all be dead  
The watcher then shut  
The door on them but  
Gandalf led them bravely ahead.  
(~JeanElf)

  
  


Review people! You know you wanna!


	7. But they continue with a high fee

Author's Note: 

Sorry I haven't posted for so long

I have been trying to think up of a song

But the song fell flat

And my bro took my hat

So I'm back with more rhymes to come along!

  
  


Disclaimer:

I do not own L.O.T.R.

Or else I'd buy my own car.

But nevertheless

I'd like to confess

That Tolkien is my own personal star. 

  
  
  
  


Through the mines in the darkness they traveled  
Until feet and patience felt quite unraveled.  
Gandalf then forgot  
Which way to part.  
Until he rembered the way air traveled.  
  
The gollum Frodo quickly saw  
Then when to Gandalf and said "tra-la!  
Bilbo should have killed  
Smashed, broken, and grilled  
That thing who makes me want to go blah!"  
  
Gandalf counseled Frodo then  
About pity, choices, and men  
"Just do your duty  
And don't act fruity!"  
Then left Frodo wishing he were alone in a glen.

The darkness inside was so thick  
But the Grey had a light on a stick  
Shadows they saw  
And skeletons, raw,  
Leaning against walls of brick

(~Lil'Hobbit)  


Pippin held Gandalf's stick  
While Gandalf a book he did pick  
A skeleton fell  
Singing "A farmer in the Dell"  
"Fool of a Took, your antics make us all sick!"  
  
Suddenly they heard some sounds  
Then orcs appeared all around  
Swords came out  
Arrows flew out  
Later some orcs, dead, were found

(~Lil'Hobbit)  


From all the orcs they fled  
Into a tomb they all sped  
Where dead dwarves dwelt  
Thunder they felt  
"They have a cave troll," one said.

(~Lil'Hobbit)  


The door they did try to jar  
But they didn't get very far.  
The monsters burst thru,  
There were quite a few.  
Their aim to kill and mar.

(~JeanElf)  


Swords, arrows, cooking ware  
Were all used to fight with fanfare.  
Orcs versus men  
With swords, not a pen  
Their fighting skills they showed with much dare  
  
The fellowship showed their might:  
They put up quite a fight.  
Legolas with his bow,  
Gimli's axe he did throw.  
In fact they were quite a sight.

(~JeanElf)  
  
Poor Frodo the troll did aim for,  
A hole in his shoulder to bore.  
But Mithril was there  
It took not a tear  
And Frodo survived once more.

(~JeanElf)  


The cave troll got hit on the head  
Made a *THUMP* sound when he fell dead  
Frodo was saved  
His shirt with Mithril paved  
"Let's get a move on" Gandalf said.   
  
To the bridge Gandalf did cry!  
We'll get there by and by!  
Aragorn led the way,  
The balrog kept them at bay  
Till Gandalf fell shouting "fly!"

(~JeanElf)  
  
Sadness clouded their faces  
Where many tears left their traces  
Gandalf was gone  
All said and done  
But they still could not shorten their paces.

(~Lil'Hobbit)  
  
"One down, and eight to go"  
Said Saruman with a blow.  
"But that is not all,  
the others will fall.  
I'll send orcs wherever they go." 

(~Lil'Hobbit)  


Now a review you must write!

In return for reading this lovely site.

No time will it take

Just do it! For Heaven's sake!

Because no reviews put me in such a plight.


	8. And they come to an end....

Disclaimer: 

Rings from anywhere I do not own

Save one on my hand with a pretty stone

So don't try to sue

You'd get a dress that's blue

And then lawyers to pay with a loan.

  
  


Author's Note:

All these limericks I didn't write

For writer's block is an awful plight.

If someone else wrote

Parenthesis() denote

Their name. (I didn't mess up, it's right!)

  
  


Onto the limericks:

  
  


From inside the mines they did part  
With the mem'ry of Gandalf in their heart(s).  
The journey's not through  
There's still more to do  
To Mount Doom, again, we will start.

(~Lil'Hobbit)

Off they ran to the great Golden Wood,  
To see the Lady if only they could,  
They got stopped on the way,  
By some blondes, you don't say!  
Who told them they'd have to be good.  
(~SilverScribe)  


To Lothlorien they did run  
Before the red setting of the sun.  
They made it 'fore night  
Told Haldir their plight  
And he took them through Lorien.

(~JeanElf)  
  
They met the fair queen of the elves  
And told her all about themselves  
She bid them to rest  
And Frodo gave her a test  
Where the fountain dwells

(~JeanElf)

In the mirror poor Frodo did spy,  
Much evil and the big lidless eye,  
He fell on his bum,  
And was tempted to run,  
But decided he had just better try.  
(~SilverScribe)

Galadriel herself she did glow,  
And put on a bright Nuclear show,  
Her voice it did grate,  
Maybe something she ate,  
Made that big golden cork of hers blow.  
(~SilverScribe)  


When goodbye to Lorien they said,  
They wondered if Gandalf was dead.  
But on the way,  
Galadriel said, "Hey!  
"I have gifts to adorn your head."  
  
To Frodo she gave the light  
Of a star, ever so bright.  
Shaped without mar,  
It'd lead him far,  
Help him it surely might.  


Frodo made a decision then.  
He had only to decide when  
From the Fellowship he'd go  
His heart full of woe  
He left them at Amon Hen.

(~JeanElf)  
  
In a boat off he did row  
But little then did he know  
That brave Boromir died  
After giving up his pride  
By the aim of that goblin's bow.

(~JeanElf)  
  
Sam noticed his master's absence  
And ran after scared and tense.  
He splashed in the water  
Never giving a thought 'fer  
The fact that it was kind of dense.

(~JeanElf)  
  
For he didn't know how to swim  
And his eyesight soon became dim  
And his breath he lost  
As he paddled and tossed  
Till Frodo's grasp saved him!

(~JeanElf)

"Gandalf I promised," Sam did say  
"To stay with you, good or rainy day  
With you I'll go  
Up high or down low.  
Anytime, from June to May."  
  
So the two hobbits set forth  
To Mordor, east, not north.  
They went all alone  
So far from home.  
Leaving behind a human, elf, and dwarf.   


The Uruk-Hai led all his band  
To chase the fellowship through the land.  
They cought up with them  
And did overwhelm  
Our heroes, who fought hand to hand.

(Lil'Hobbit)  
  
The orcs knew they needed to look  
For Hobbits, through crany and nook.  
For Frodo they mustered  
But then they got flustered  
And captured lil' Merry and Took.

(Lil'Hobbit)  


Sadly the fellowship broke  
But these are the words that one spoke,  
"We will not sit back  
While alll those orcs hack  
Our Hobbit friends who do not drink Coke."

(~Lil'Hobbit)  


So each group went their own way  
To struggle through day by day  
On a journey so bleak  
Deadly Mordor to seek  
And bravely face what they may. 

(~JeanElf)  


Hey guys, I think we're done  
And yes, this has been lots of fun!  
but soon we'll come back   
and write another stack  
of limericks, with humor and puns.   
  



End file.
